shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Voyage- Log 66
Log 66: Knave's Stand There was silence for a few glancing moments, save for the sound of the fires that the invading pirates had lit, as well as a few drops of what looked to be developing rain. Knave broke the silence slightly by lifting up his stabbed hand and clenching it, then opening it again, testing to make sure it still worked. Satisfied with his apparent evaluation, the marimo lad turned back to where Pura had been standing. The swordswoman had dropped to her knees a few moments before. “So...” Knave began, “you wanna be the one to fight him?” When he received no response, he turned back around, facing the small hole he had created in the Dojo. “Okay then. You just let me know when you’re ready. I’ll beat the crap out of this guy until the-” A compressed air slash flew through the air, cutting into the top of Knave’s shoulder! The young captain took a step back, his non-injured hand reaching up quickly to grab the shoulder as blood spurted from it. “GAH!” he said, then scowled in the direction from whence it had come, “I hate sword users! It’s cheating! Cheating damn-” Another flew out, but this time Knave reacted a bit faster, jerking his head to the side and managing to avoid the attack. He turned back around once again, “WHAT DID I S-” “SILENCE!” Marshall Rihawk cried, leaping from the dojo, his blade swinging down. Knave’s hands flew through the air, the marimo lad using his forearms to attempt to block the strike, but that proved to be somewhat counterproductive, as the blade still cut deeply into them instead. With another yelp of pain, Knave gave a sudden burst of strength to his feet, that sent him safely away from the sword. He winced, and once again attempted to grab his wounds as blood spurted out, but due to their location it proved somewhat difficult. The crazed swordsman refused to let up, however, and pressed forward, delivering several slashes that the marimo lad could only shift his body to block in the hopes that they would damage several not-as-vital areas. Blood was now running freely down his body, and he managed to stop his slow retreat backwards, allowing heat and kinetic energy to surround his body, and he lunged forward. “NAGA NAGA NO-” Before he could finish, however, Marshall appeared behind him! Blood exploded from Knave’s chest and back, and the young pirate collapsed to the ground, the heat and kinetic energy fading as well. ---- “Gah...” D’Artagnan muttered as he pulled himself up, rubbing the back of his neck where the hilt had struck him, “damn bastard... I KNEW we shouldn’t have trusted him.” “Gao...” Gopher groaned as well, the Shroomian forcing himself back up alongside the first mate, gripping his chest to hopefully stem the blood flowing slightly from the wound he had been inflicted with “gao gao...” “Well, anyways,” the Majin continued, forcing himself to straighten up, “we should probably go find the others... make sure they’re alri-” Sid and Stormy’s unconscious forms were hurled next to him and Gopher, skidding slightly in the dirt. Art’s eyes widened in shock, darting over his two knocked out crewmates. He then looked up, facing the tall man who had thrown them. “Well, well, well,” Haywire smirked, “still got some fight in you?” D’Artagnan said nothing, only tensing his legs slightly as he prepared for battle. ---- “Alright,” Marshall Rihawk sighed, walking back over to Pura, who was still in shock, “time to finish this PROPERLY.” He raised his blade once more, then swung it down with all the strength he had in him! “JUST DIE ALREADY!” he cried. Two hands flew up, catching the blade neatly between them! Knave cried out as the sword released a compressed air slash that cut deep into his shoulder and along his chest, causing a small avalanche of blood to explode outward. He stumbled slightly, spitting out some blood as well. “You...” Marshall snarled, his eye twitching, “why won’t you just stay down?!” Knave looked up, grinning slightly. “Because...” he panted, “I promised to beat you up until Pura was ready to do it herself!” ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters